Driven by 50% growth rate in bandwidth consumption, cable network operators are increasingly focused on cost-performance of the Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) network. Consumers are expected to turn to progressively higher volume of Internet Protocol content and services. As a result, cable network operators are seeking technology solutions that provide a low cost per bit for their cable networks. A dominant part of the cost is electrical power consumption by various components in the network. The cost of electrical power to the cable industry is approximately $1B in 2015, and expected to rise to $4B in 2020. A majority of the power is consumed by HFC amplifiers in the cable network. Amplifiers are provided along the cables to boost signal power. For example, an average of ten amplifiers are provided along a length of three miles, or thereabouts, throughout the cable network. Yet, typical amplifiers have low power efficiency, leading to greater power consumption with no proportionate increase in throughput.